voktopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Television in Terrakristovia
The television programming available to users in Terrakristovia varies depending on area. A user has the choice to watch local programming from private sources, broadcast on short-range towers, free of charge, or subscribe to the nationally broadcast channels on the nation's exclusive satellite. A user who subscribes to the satellite receives a mix of their local analog programs and their selection of satellite programming. Channels on the Federal Broadcast Satellite On May 16, 2009, the Kristovian government began broadcasting over the Federal Broadcast Satellite. The satellite was a five-year project funded by the government and completed by the University of Virto College of Science. Channels in the satellite's programming follow a business model alternative to the traditional model followed by analog television. While analog television channels are paid for by local advertising, funding the Federal Broadcasting Satellite this way is impractical. Not only can the typical small firm of the Kristovian private sector not afford to pay advertising costs necessary to sustain nationally-broadcast, high production cost networks like those on the Federal Broadcasting Satellite, but the sheer number of different channels of firms the network would have to pull revenue from would amount to far more commercial airtime than most customers would be willing to tolerate. Instead, networks broadcasting on the Federal Broadcast Satellite are funded by subscription fees. A television owner who wishes to receive satellite programming must first pay for the physical unit and installation of a satellite receiver. Then, the user must choose which channels they would like to receive. The user pays a monthly fee for only those channels which they subscribe to (exception being J6; see "J6" under "List of Channels and their Programming" below). Any maintenance costs to the customer's satellite must be paid for by the customer. Although plenty of channels exist on analog television, and a television user can watch them free of charge, there are incentives for Kristovian television users to pay for access to satellite programming. One reason is that the programs on the Federal Broadcast Satellite's channels is seen to be of much higher quality than the often low-budget local analog broadcasts. Indeed, one of the criteria the Kristovian government places on networks wishing to join the Federal Broadcast Satellite's programming service is a high amount of viewership. In addition to higher entertainment value, channels in the satellite network are broadcast in High Definition, which may appeal to owners wanting to put their HDTV's capabilities to use. Due to its funding model, the fact that domestically produced channels are also broadcast advertisement-free is an incentive. The Entertainment Broadcast Administration is responsible for regulating the standards required for a channel to begin broadcasting on the Federal Broadcast Satellite. These standards are typically more stringent for Kristovian-based networks than foreign based networks. Five Kristovian-based networks currently broadcast over the Federal Broadcast Satellite. These channels make up a small minority of programming which can be seen on the satellite network. Making up the rest of the programming are fourty-two other foreign networks which broadcast with subtitles or (less frequently) in Esperanto, such as the PBC. The PBC in particular has shown notable success with Federal Broadcast Satellite's service model, as it does not rely on advertizing, just as domestically-produced satellite channels. List of Channels and their Programming Currently there are five domestically produced programs in Terrakristovia's satellite network. Channel 1 is reserved as a program directory to the other channels. The following is the list of domestically produced satellite networks ordered by amount of viewership. ''' J6 - Channel 6' J6 (Esperanto pronunciation: "yosehs") is the public sector network, owned and operated by the Television Production Division of the Bureau of Media. Although it broadcasts free of charge on all privately-owned television networks, the J6 programming via satellite is broadcast in 720p High Definition. The channel's name is a reference to the date of Terrakristovia's founding, January 6th. The name also refers to the channel the network broadcasts on analog and satellite television, Channel 6. Even when the satellite network broadcast only two channels, J6 was still billed as "Channel 6." The cost of J6 is built into the basic cost satellite subscription cost all subscribers to the Federal Broadcast Satellite must pay. J6's evening programming is dominated by nightly news. The programs surrounding the news are dedicated to politics and commentary on politics. J6 claims an attempt to produce political commentary which is as unbiased as possible. Besides news and politics, J6 broadcasts a range of documentaries during the daytime programming schedule, as well educational programs mostly regarding government and history. It is notably the exception to the Federal Broadcast Satelite's advertising-free programming, as J6 fills various public service announcements between its programs. 'Televivo - Channel 2' Televivo is the second most subscribed to network in the Federal Broadcast Satelite's service list. Its name is a portmanteau of the Esperanto phrases ''Televideo ''("Television") and ''Vivo ''("Life"). It is the second-oldest television channel on the satellite network. In 2009, the programming of the Federal Broadcast Satellite consisted of just two channels; the news-oriented J6, and J6 Vivo, which featured entertainment programming. At that time, both were publically owned entities under the Bureau of Media. Because of what was seen as poor quality programming on J6 Vivo, the viewership of J6 Vivo underpreformed to Bureau projections. As a result, viewership of the Federal Broadcast Satellite as a whole lacked to the point that it created a deficit for the Kristovian government's investment in the project. Fearing a massive loss of money, the Ministry of Media and Communications under Senator Cezaro Gisanto allowed the privatization of J6 Vivo, knowing doing so would require suspension of some parts of the Lateral Economy Doctrine which limits the size of private companies. On February 14, 2010, J6 Vivo relaunched as Televivo under ownership of Constanese-Kristovian business magnate Jean-Claude Corzcourie. Televivo's daytime programming is now targeted toward women. It features talk shows, soap operas, and drama films. Evening programming includes gender-neutral dramatic series, sitcoms, reality shows, and game shows. 'Festo - Channel 4' Festo (Esperanto for "party") is the second-newest and the third highest-grossing channel to the satellite network, having launched in July 2011. Since that time Festo has been notable for having its liscence challanged by the Bureau of Media several times for infractions to television code. The investigation of these infractions has been inconclusive, and Festo has remained on the air with no major executive ejections. Festo is owned by Tomaso Koma. Festo's programming is dedicated to comedy. During the daytime hours, Festo plays comedic films from Esperia and Terrakristovia. In the evening, Festo focuses on self-produced comedic series, sitcoms, cartoons, and satire, which make up the bulk of its viewership and tend to fetch Festo's highest ratings. 'Dialogo - Channel 3' Dialogo was the Federal Broadcast Satellite's third edition. It joined J6 and Televivo in April 2010, shortly after J6 Vivo privatized as Televivo. As an analog program Dialogo faced challanges in losing revenue due to a need to expand, but a lack of willing buyers for its excess capital. Dialogo owner Ferdinando Borela negotiated with the Bureau of Media to include Dialogo into the satellite service. The result of the negotiation produced what is today the Bureau's standards for any domestic network's entry into the Federal Broadcast Satellite. Until then, the Kristovian government intended J6 and Televivo to be the satellite's only two domestic programs. Dialogo is "dialogue" in Esperanto. Dialogo bills itself as having the most "intellectually stimulating" programming on the network. It shows syndicated educational programs during the daytime hours, and more recent original educational programs in the evening hours. The subject matter of thes programs ranges from nature, to history, to science, and even the paranormal. 'Mensetoj - Channel 5' Mensetoj is the Federal Broadcast Satellite's newest addition. It was launched in September 2012 by Alis Gedwyn, an Esperian-born High Ranian who launched a similar service in Pretorania in 1998. Despite significant success in the Pretoranian market, Gedwyn returned to Terrakristovia, bringing her network with her. She has stated her preference for the Kristovian television business model as reason for returning. She is notable for being the only female owner of a Kristovian satellite network among the Federal Broadcasting Satellite's channel owners. Roughly translating to "little minds," Mensetoj provides child-targeted programming throughout the day. It is the only domestically-produced satellite network which caters to a child audience. Foreign programs catering to children tend to be less popular with a Kristovian audience due to the fact they are usually not broadcast in Esperanto. Notable Shows The following shows are a list of programs with high viewership, high-grossing revenue, strongly positive reviews, are notable in some other way, or a combination of these. 'J6 Novaĵoj' ''"J6 News" - Channel 6 - J6 J6 News is the nationalised news service of Terrakristovia. It was launched in 1998 from a commandeering of Naciaj Raporto ("National Report"), the largest news of the time. It operated under the Naciaj Raporto ''brand (but still publically owned) until November 2003, when it became J6 News as the flagship of the newly launched publically owned J6 channel. J6 broadcast exclusively on analog, nationwide until the Federal Broadcast Satellite's first broadcast of the service on May 16, 2009. J6 News reports on current events of Terrakristovia, and more recently, of the world. It provides coverage of special events, such as election coverage. It was not available to viewers outside Terrakristovia until the first Chancellorial debate of the 2012 election season. It is the most-watched news program in Terrakristovia, with a close second being the PBC's World Service News. 'Burokatoj' ''"Bureaucats" - Channel 4 - Festo Bureaucats, which is both a pun in Esperanto and English, launched in 2012. It is produced and co-written by Antonio Koma, host of La Mondon Kiel Estas ''(see below). It satirises the Kristovian government, though it is set in a fictional, but parallel world, that mocks the Kristovian political system. The program is lauded for its witty writing and bold subject matter. A cartoon targeted toward adults was largely unprecedented among the Federal Broadcast Satellite's domestic lineup. It is one of the most viewed programs on the Festo network, second only to Antonio Koma's other creation, ''La Mondon Kiel Estas. 'La Mondon Kiel Estas' "The World as It Is" - Channel 4 - Festo The World as It Is is a satirical news program hosted by Antonio Koma. Before the program launched on Festo, Antonio Koma was a stand-up comic from a predominately Jewish borough of Fulgeny. After his brother, Tomaso Koma, the owner of Festo, offered Antonio his own program shortly after Festo's debut on satellite, Antonio Koma began hosting and writing material for The World as It Is, which eventually piloted in December 2011. Since that time, the show has gained a massive following in Terrakristovia. It is the most viewed program on Festo. Until October 2012, The World as It Is broadcast nightly as the centerpiece of Festo's primetime lineup. Since the launch of Bureaucats, Koma has been dedicating more time to writing and producing that show, and new episodes of The World as It Is have since aired twice a week, though re-run episodes air nightly. 'Onklinjo Alis Amuza Horo' "Aunty Alis' Fun Hour" - Channel 5 - Mensetoj Fun Hour is a program airing on Mensetoj. As with the rest of the Mensetoj lineup, Fun Hour is oriented toward entertaining young children. The show is neither the highest-grossing, most-viewed, or even best critically received, but is notable for being the only hour-long program airing on Mensetoj, and the fact that it is personally hosted by the owner of Mensetoj, Alis Gedwyn. The show follows the exploits of "Aunty Alis" (Gedwyn) through the streets of Virto as well as her "magical" clubhouse, which, according to the show's plot, is located deep under January Square. In reality, the show is filmed in a studio located in Virto Tower. The clubhouse's location under January Square is significant because, in many episodes, Aunty Alis is able to ascend to the plaza via a "magical" slide which works against gravity, to allow Alis to slide upward. Fun Hour has a handful of supporting actors, however most of Aunty Alis' interactions take place with unsuspecting Virtoan citizens. While in January Square, she has met with notable politicians including Gregoro Soros and Cezaro Gisanto, introducing them to the child audience. Aunty Alis also has a cast of hand puppets she designs and operates herself. One interaction involving the puppets and a citizen led to a harassment lawsuit. The lawsuit was later dismissed. 'La Bebon de Johano' "The Baby of John" - Channel 2 - Televivo '' The Baby of John, or "John's Baby," is a daytime drama which broadcasts on the Televivo network. The show follows a long tradition of Esperian-made soap operas. It can be said the first soap operas were Esperian-produced. It is the most-watched drama of its kind on Televivo. The program is most popular among women 30-45. John's Baby follows the story of John, a millionaire heir with a habit of seducing rich, attractive young women. However, when John learns he is the father of ''two children born to two different women, he must drastically change his priorities while hiding his secret with one woman from the other. During this time, John struggles with committment to either of these two women, continuing to date other women. This usually ends in John being slapped. The show has been heavily satirised on the Festo network. Criticism Proloterian media blogger William Wilson, better known as "Willsy," has been critical of of the programming offered to Kristovians. The following is an excerpt from a rant of his made in February 2013: ...Look mate, I don't even like the television in Terrakristovia. The stuff's really fallen a long way since Esperia. Yeah the programming was corny, and over-commercialised, but the stuff the Esperians got now is just bland. First of all, the telly you get for free is low budget local stuff because the Esperians got private companies but are afraid of what will happen if they get to large. It's a legitimate concern but in the end it just amounts to crap. I'd rather eat unsweetened gruel than watch free telly in Terrakristovia. Mastro21 sent me a sample of what Esperians got for satellite television. Much thanks to you mate. I watched 24 hours of it. A straight 24 hours. I came to one conclusion: I didn't know what the hell was going on. Why did it feel like I was being indoctrinated? I asked Mastro21 and did my own research, and I soon found my answer: I '''was '''being indoctrinated. First off, there are only 5 channels from inside Terra and 42 channels coming from outside Terra on the satellite. Now this is a problem to me as a critic in itself. 42 channels in this day and age ain't much compared to what some countries got. But why so few Esperian channels? I found out the government keeps tight control over who gets into the satellite. It hand picks who gets in. This makes sense. It's total propaganda!!!! If you don't believe me, just look at this evidence: *''J6 is the government channel. Mastro21 confirmed that 'every single one '''of the users of satellite television in Terra are forced to pay for it. Over in Terra they got a choice of which programmes to pay for except for J6. Coincidence? *''There was this one show I watched that made me feel like I was on a bad drug trip. Mastro21 told me it's called "Fun Hour." Basically it's a kiddie show hosted by an old batty lady named Alice. She's got a slide that defies gravity, and weirds out locals with her creepy puppets. All sounds pretty "normal" for a kid's show, right? WRONG. I felt that something was off when she started meeting politicians. Actual politicians! In a kiddie show!!!! Tell me that's not propaganda!'' *''This one took a bit of research after a fan comment tipped me off. When I watched Festo, I liked it. I thought it was pretty funny once I sent it back to Mastro to get subbed (Thanks again mate). Thing was according to a fan, Tomaso Koma who's the owner of the channel ran against Kristavo Vokto for President. I looked into it, and it's true. The comment said that Festo's been threatened to have it's license revoked since Koma and his brother started putting up shows making fun of the government. I watched those shows. They're hilarious, when I'm able to get the reference. I'd say it's a sad day when Festo gets taken down.''